When replacing an old wireless device with a new wireless device, it is convenient for users to be able to backup data saved on the old device and to restore it onto the new device. Such data existing on the old device includes user applications, the data associated with the user applications and application registration information, for applications which are registered with a mediating service in order to access a backend application service provider.
Current systems of backup/restore usually allow a user to transfer only application data from one device to another, while the user applications themselves and their associated application registration information cannot be saved and restored. With such systems, once the application data is transferred, all user-installed applications must be re-installed onto the new device, which may be time-consuming and inconvenient for the user. While some systems may allow for back-up of user-installed applications, these applications will need to be re-registered with the application mediating service following the transfer, which necessitates user/IT administrator intervention.
There exists therefore a need for a system allowing the replacement of one wireless device with another while maintaining the mediating service environment and without requiring user interaction.